


Draco Malfoy: King of Slytherin, and Sex

by MichaelCorner04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi, Draco fucks everyone, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Other, Porn, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, draco - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelCorner04/pseuds/MichaelCorner04
Summary: Blaise dares Draco into sleeping with 100 people before he himself can sleep with one. Draco embarks on a fantastic journey, during which he shags half the school.





	Draco Malfoy: King of Slytherin, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this won't be for everyone, so if you have anything at all against smut, underage sex, and possible rape/non-con stuff, then maybe don't read this. Obviously, I do not encourage or endorse any of the possibly inappropriate sexual acts depicted in this work, please do not read fiction like this and use it to prove that incest, rape, etc. is okay - in my opinion they are most definitely not.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. Although I'm sure that the brilliant J. K. Rowling would most likely want nothing to do with this particular work of fiction, she still retains all credit for this world.

The way Draco saw it, it was far too late to be having this sort of conversation. He and Blaise were lying on the sofas in the Slytherin common room, chatting about, as they only ever did, girls. Girls, and sex.

 

"D'you think she'll sleep with me?" asked Blaise.

 

"Daphne? Huh. That slut will sleep with anyone", replied Draco.

 

Blaise fired up. "Don't you dare call her a slut!"

 

"My dear Blaise," said Draco, perfectly calmly, "I stopped fucking her because I found out she was shagging Crabbe and Goyle at the same time. Then she tried to get back together with me and offered for a foursome."

 

Blaise stuttered. "Hang on..." he said. "You're not...a virgin?" - the two boys were only just beginning their 4th year at Hogwarts.

 

"Me!?" exclaimed Draco loudly. "A virgin!? My dear Blaise, has it occurred to you that I have slept with 3 different people in the last week?"

 

"Three people!?" said Zabini, astounded. "What!?"

 

He paused, and then, "So then...when...you know...when-?"

 

"When did I have my first fuck, is that what you want to ask?" finished Malfoy. He smiled. "Second year."

 

"Second year!? With...with who?" questioned Blaise.

 

"You know very well who" answered Draco. "Potter, of course."

 

"P-Potter? Harry Potter? Oh, shit. I didn't realise you were -"

 

"A poof? I'm not, really. I'll just do anything for a shag, no matter who it is. Now - what was it you asked me before? Oh yeah, of course. Whether or not Daphne will sleep with you. Let me say this, Blaise. I reckon that she'll snog you, maybe blow you, but I don't think that you'll get a fuck from her this year."

 

Blaise looked annoyed. "I think you're wrong" he said, very matter-of-factly. "And, you know what... I challenge you to a dare: If you can fuck 100 different people this year, before I fuck Daphne, then you can declare yourself King of Slytherin, and Sex. Can't be too hard for you, if you've already done 3 this week. But then... if I beat you, then I will win the title and you will have to admit that you shall never ever live up to Blaise Zabini and his almighty cock!"

 

At this point, Blaise stood up from his sofa and raised his hands in the air, mockingly. Draco, laughing his head off, leapt forward and pulled down Zabini's pyjamas, revealing the "almighty cock". Zabini tried to cover up, but Malfoy had already taken glimpse of the small, shrunken penis. Cupping Zabini's balls and dick in one hand, Draco exclaimed, "Oh shit, I feel sorry for Daphne already!"

 

Blaise dacked Malfoy in return, and the pair of them spent the next hour messing about and jerking off together, before, finally, falling asleep on the sofas.


End file.
